Keita Yamaguchi
Keita Yamaguchi is a student in Doubt Academy 4: Rot. He possesses the title of Super High School Level Ghostwriter, but is publicly identified as a Super High School Level Light Novel Author. He is revealed in the final trial to be Rot's Mastermind. Appearance Personality Background Armed with a love of the written word from a young age, it was only a matter of time before Keita Yamaguchi made his literary debut. However, what nobody expected was for him to do so under a name that wasn’t even his own. Kou Nishiyama’s Sunlit Days, one of the most popular light novel series of the generation, is beloved by fans all over who have been enamored with its quality writing, well-paced storytelling, and yes, the illustrations — though it’s clear that the heart of this story lies in its words. At one point, the series was even rumored to have an anime adaptation in production. However, those plans were put on hold when it became public knowledge that Kou Nishiyama actually wasn’t the real identity of the author — instead, everything had been written by a mere small-town high school student. In the midst of this scandal, Keita was dragged into the public eye for the first time — and also into the eye of Hope’s Peak Academy, who took a special interest in the promising young author. Generously using their influence to help smooth things over as best as they could, they invited him to attend as the school’s Super High-School Level Light Novel Author. While earnest and easily excitable — especially at the prospect of attending such a prestigious establishment — there is likely more to this young man than meets the eye… even though his own aren’t easy to make out behind his trademark thick-lensed glasses. Skills Typewriter Keita writes fast. Like… ridiculously fast. Even when using a pencil in place of a keyboard, the quality of writing he produces is consistently exemplary for his speed, which matches more that of someone quoting memorized text than someone generating it all on the fly. Not only that, but his writing his tiny — he can fit a lot on one page and still be able to read it, no problem. Meticulous If there’s one defining quality evident in Keita’s writing, it’s his attention to detail. From first to final draft, he carefully scrutinizes every word and every plot point, making sure that they have the desired effect before finally sending them to print. Doubt Academy 4: Rot He was always in the way, obstructing everyone's forward motion. And then he got found out as mastermind haha rekt Relationships Alice The first person Keita interacted with in the lodge. Hirashi Abe Keita's roommate. The two are shown to be quite close after their first interaction (which had Hirashi trying to calm Keita down following Brynja's execution). They spend a lot of time together in and out of trials, and Keita is often seen comforting Hirashi, or Hirashi comforting Keita (most notably in Chapter 4, after Aya's body was found). Trivia Category:Characters Category:Doubt Academy 4: Rot Category:Male Students Category:Masterminds